Soul Eater-One Shot Series
by Anime-tv-manga-books
Summary: This is my Soul Eater One Shots that I will randomly come up with. Sorry that summary isn't very good but the true summary is in the 1st chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know I need to update my other story's but I wanted to start a one shot series that i didn't need to update all the time, or if i wanted i could quit if i wanted too so ya there might be a few one shots that have multiple chaps that are like periodically update like it could be- chap 2 is like part 1 of a one shot thing and like chap 5 is like part 2 and like chap 7 is like part 3. So ya. I probably shouldn't start this but i have to because it sounds fun. This is rated T for language and sexual references and the pairings might be like randomly just making out in the middle of the scene. It might go up so be warned... and just so you know i might do a shout-out of the names eg. shout-outs: skfjfhsakl, sdhfjklsahf, hdsajklf, and ahjfhsio. that would be like what the shout-outs are just so you know the pairings in this is in order of importance in this story are SoMa, Kidstar, Giriko/Justin, OC/Liz, OC/Patty, OC/Tubaski, and maybe some OC/OC. If you want to be an OC message me or just comment a name and tell me that you want it to be in the OC contest (it can be any name) Well enough with me rambling, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

**Halloween City- Death City Dresses Up? (Part 1)**

Kid POV

"Liz, this is so unsymmetrical i don't think i can live in it!" Kid yelled as he walked out of the dressing room of the Halloween store they where at. " Why do i have to peripatetic in this 'Halloween' anyway?" Kid wined even more that he had to participate in this 'Halloween' than that every thing Liz picked out for him was unsymmetrical in at least one way.

"Because Black-Star told me to get you something sexy for Halloween and plus you love him and hes your boyfriend so you have to do it." Liz said as she looked at how he looked in the police outfit that she picked she had to get a second of everything that was an accessory in outfit so it would be symmetrical. The outfit consisted of pink handcuffs **(A/N OK i had to put that in just too tempting)**, a black beating stick, the shortest shorts that the store had that matched the blue shirt (it had * buttons on it so that was the only one he would get -_-") and some black toms. "Ok i have to admit it, you do you very sexy."

"Ok, I will do it only because Black-Star wanted me too and i have to admit it too i do look very sexy." Kid said as he blushed "And Thank you Liz, Wheres Patty?" Kid asked concerned

"Your welcome and um i don't know lets go pay and then go and find her quickly." Liz said in a panic

"ya, lets do i very quickly like 8 seconds quick." kid said as he ran in to the changing room and out of it in exactly 8 seconds. The got to the cashier and checked out and asked the cashier if he had saw patty leave of if shes some where else in the store. he said that he had saw her run to the back of the store for about 10 minutes and then leave and he also said that she looked like she started to run down to the park at the end of the street. Kid left and extra $100 bill for any damages that she caused. They left the store and say that she had drawn on the entire park on everything!

* * *

I know its short but its one shots so it is not going to be long chaps probably. So I am sorry is you don't like it. Oh ya, before I end this chap. I am going to tell you that part two will be Black*stars POV well god night and may black*star be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I know I should be updating other stories but I don't feel like it plain and simple well heres a update :)**

It was a brisk winter night and Soul was sitting on his laptop doing who knows what wile he sat in this living room. Maka was sitting next to him and she was watching a documentary on some type of animal. They both were under 10 blankets and had god knows how many pillows surrounding them, Maka wanted to save some money so she turned down the heat. Soul was watching Maka slowly drift to sleep, she slowly started to snuggle closer to him making him put down the laptop and start cuddling her back. They both started to drift in to peaceful sleep.

Morning came and they slowly start to wake up together. It felt like all was right in the world, But it was not. both of them got into a small fight last night, it was just big enough for Maka to stop talking to Soul. Maka soon realised that her and soul where cuddling so pushed him off. Soul fell on to the floor with a bang.

"Maka, please talk to me. I love you, you know that. I didn't mean anything i said to Black*star!" Soul pleaded to her.

"Yes, yes you did! Everything you said to him you meant! I hate you!" Maka said as she got up to run to her bed room and cry but soul caught her before she even got off the sofa. He pulled her in to his arms and she started to cry. He started to comfort her and kiss her forehead.

"No I didn't sweetheart, and no you love me. If you didn't you wouldn't let me do this." He slowly brought his lips to hers and started to kiss her slowly, she soon gave in and start to kiss him back. He pulled away from her so he could say something. "See you love me and do you forgive me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I forgive you. Just promise me that you will never say it again." She said in a very soft voice.

"I promise never ever to say that again." Soul said giving her one big hug. "Lets watch some TV?"

"Ok, I would love to."


End file.
